Ghosts Ahoy
Details *Must be able to kill a level 32 Giant lobster *Must be able to defend against Level 61-69 Vampires (recommended for low lvls: holy symbol) and level 52 Leeches *Priest in Peril *The Restless Ghost |items= *Amulet of Ghostspeak *Around 300 Coins (more or less, depending on your luck) *7 Bones (to get at least 31 ecto-tokens; 4 Bones to get at least 16 ecto-tokens if you have the activated Ring of Charos) OR ectotokens *7 Pots (4 Pots if you have the Ring of Charos(a)) *8 Buckets (5 Buckets if you have the Ring of Charos(a)) *Spade *Bucket of milk *Needle *Spool of Thread *Piece of Silk *Knife *Bowl of water *Gloves (Almost any kind will do, but shark, swordfish, runecrafting, santa, moonclan, or slayer gloves will not work.) *Logs *Tinderbox (not needed if you have completed Barbarian Training) *Oak longbow *3 colours of Dye. (The required dye colours are random. To save a trip, have 3 red, 3 blue, and 3 yellow to mix whatever colours you need.) If you aren't bringing your own ecto-tokens, not all these items fit in inventory, so multiple trips are required. |kills=Giant lobster Level 32. }} Walkthrough Preliminary to the Quest Items needed for this part: Ghostspeak amulet, 8 buckets, 7 bones, and 7 pots (or Ghostspeak amulet, 5 buckets, 4 bones, and 4 pots with a Ring of Charos). Can be skipped if providing your own ecto-tokens! *To prepare for the quest, take the Amulet of Ghostspeak, buckets, bones, and pots to the Ectofuntus to worship it to get 35 ecto-tokens (you only need 20 ecto-tokens if you are using the Ring of Charos). First, go upstairs to the bone grinder. The bone grinder has 2 settings, manual and automatic. Automatic is the best setting for now. As always when using the grinder, be sure not to left click the bones to bury them. Just click "Fill hopper" on the hopper. Next, get ectoplasm by opening the trapdoor near the Ectofuntus, walking down the long spiral, and using an empty bucket on the slime at the bottom. A shortcut that requires 58 agility can make the trip to the slime pool much faster. Now, head back up to the ground floor and worship at the Ectofunctus. After worshiping at the Ectofunctus, talk to one of the ghost disciples to receive your tokens. You'll end up with 35 (or 20) ecto-tokens and 1 extra bucket of ectoplasm. You will need this bucket of slime later in the quest. Make sure you deposit this bucket in your bank. *Note: If you mess up and go though the gate to the port more times than asked for in the quest guide you will have to obtain more ecto tokens. Though this can be done somewhat easily, (by killing undead chickens on the farm and then buying buckets from the farm store and pots from players prayer training on the ectofungus) it is annoying and not recommended. Begin the Quest: Visit Velorina * Collect your ecto tokens from the disciple at the ectofuntus. Once you've earned your ecto-tokens, pay 2 tokens to the guards to enter Port Phasmatys and go talk to Velorina to begin the quest. She is in the house just east of the gates. When you talk to her, she will tell you that she is unhappy being kept where she is and not being allowed to pass on. She'll tell you to talk to Necrovarus. * Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofuntus. Unfortunately, he'll be less than cooperative and even gets rather irate over your involvement. Since this obviously isn't going anywhere, go back and talk to Velorina again. She'll have another idea to try. :(An alternative way to start the quest is to use the Charter Ship system. You can do this by looking at the chart to see which ships will take you to Port Phasmatys. Pay the fee and travel by ship. You will be able to head north and talk to Velorina to start the quest. Afterward, go to the Ectofuntus to earn the ecto-tokens—they can be used later—and also talk to Necrovarus in the same trip.) Then head back to Velorina and tell her what Necrovarus told you. :Every time you leave Port Phasmatys, remember to bring 2 ecto-tokens out with you so that you can re-enter later or you will have to go back to the bank in Canifis. The Old Woman and Nettle Tea Items needed for this part: Gloves, bowl of water, bucket of milk, 1 log, and tinderbox. ''Warning: Those without high combat levels should be very wary of the Vampires (Wear a holy symbol) and Leeches!'' *Grab your gloves, the bowl of water, a bucket of milk, a log, and a tinderbox and head back in the direction of Canifis. (There is a bank in the southern part of Port Phasmatys if you want to grab the items before you set off.) *Pick some of the nettles (while wearing the gloves) east of Mazchna the slayer master, (pick 2 nettles to be safe, although 1 is fine) and head north-west of Mazchna, to the east side of the Slayer Tower, where there's a small house. This is the woman you're looking for. (Note: Go north, then west, but do not follow the path. Instead, head below the path while still heading slightly north and you'll see the house) *Talk to the Old Crone, and she'll tell you about how she wants some nettle tea to refresh her aged memory. *Put the nettles in the bowl of water (water can be obtained to the east of Fenkenstrain's Castle), light a fire with the logs and tinderbox you brought, and then use '''(do not left-click!) the nettle-water on the fire. **Bring extra logs or a hatchet, it's quite possible you will accidentally let the water boil over and will have to get new logs and nettles and try again. **You can make the tea anywhere you want, at any time prior to talking to the Old Crone. *Talk to the woman again, but she still won't be satisfied. The tea has to be in her own special cup. Put the nettle tea into her cup, and talk to her. Now she will complain it has no milk. Use the bucket of milk on the tea, and speak with the woman one more time. *Once you have been told about the three items for enchanting don't leave! You'll still need to talk to her again to start on finding the book. Enchanting the Amulet *The Old Crone will now tell you that you can control Necrovarus by enchanting your Amulet of Ghostspeak to temporarily control ghosts in addition to talking to them, though it will only have one charge. To do this, she needs three items: The Book of Haricanto, the robes of Necrovarus, and a translation manual. The Book of Haricanto ''Items needed for this part:'' Needle, thread, knife, spade, dye, silk, model ship, weapon to defeat giant lobster, and 25 ecto-tokens (10 ecto-tokens with the Ring of charos(a)).' *Talk to the old woman again and ask if there's anything you can do for her since she's been so helpful to you. She'll tell you about her long lost son and give you a model ship. *Head to Canifis and pick up your silk, needle, thread, knife, dye and whatever you need to fight a level 32 monster. Use your silk on the model ship to make a flag. *Head to the broken-down ship just north of the farm near the Ectofuntus. Walk onto it, and climb up a ladder. Then climb another ladder (which is to the right of the door of the captain's quarters) to get to the top floor. Wait for the windspeed to die down a bit, and search the mast to find out what colours the flag is. You will need to check the mast a minimum of 3 times to get all the colours needed. Now mix what dyes you need and use them on the model ship's flag to dye it the appropriate colours. *Red + Yellow = Orange *Red + Blue = Purple *Blue + Yellow = Green *You can inspect the model ship to see if you applied the dyes correctly. *Climb down a level, open the door, and speak with the Old man. Ask him if it's his toy boat, and he'll recognise it. You've found the Old Crone's son! When you return him his ship, he will give you a chest key. *Enter the captain's quarters, and use the key on the chest inside to receive a piece of a map. *Proceed to the north-west side of the ship's deck, where there is a gangplank you can walk out onto and get to some rocks. Jump along the path of rocks (you need 25 Agility to attempt this part). It is possible to fail the jumps, which will cause you to lose 10 to 40 life points.You receive 10 experience in Agility upon each successful jump. When you get to the end, there will be another closed chest with another map piece. Open the chest, search it to find a piece of a map inside, and hop back to the ship. *Climb down to the lowest level, and get ready to fight. Open up the chests (some you cannot open), '''and' search each one of them: A giant lobster will be in one and attack you. Kill it, and take the last piece of the map from the chest. Now fit all the map scraps together to form a treasure map. *Head back into Port Phasmatys. Grab 25 ecto-tokens (or 10, if you have an activated Ring of Charos) and a spade from the bank there, and head northeast of the bank to the captain of a small rowing boat. *Talk to the Ghost captain of a small rowing boat to go to Dragontooth Island. You must have the map in your inventory before going to dig, or else it's a waste of tokens. Once on the island, use the map to find the treasure. If you want to walk it out, stand beside the left arm of the Saradomin statue you see nearby upon landing on the island. From there, walk 6 steps South, 8 steps East, 2 steps North, 4 steps East, and 22 steps South. Dig there with your spade, and you should find the Book of Haricanto, which you're looking for (you can also look at the image to the right for an approximate location). An alternate option would be to use the Follow treasure map option by right-clicking the map. Note: The location of the treasure occasionally varies from player to player. *Have the Ghost captain take you back to Port Phasmatys. The Robes Item needed for this part: Bucket of slime. *Talk to Robin in the inn in Port Phasmatys, and he'll tell you he wants clean sheets for his bed. *Go to the Ghost innkeeper, and ask him if he has any jobs for you, and he will give you a bedsheet that he wants you to take to Robin. But rather than doing that, just take it with you. *Get that extra bucket of slime from your bank, and dip your bedsheet into it. If you did not make or somehow lost the extra bucket of slime, go to the Ectofuntus, walk down to the pool of slime, and just dip the sheet into the pool. *Talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting west of the inn. He'll give you a petition form to collect signatures for. Put your sheet on because the ghost villagers are rather distrustful of humans and gather 10 signatures from them. you must dip your bedsheet in the bucket of slime to gather the signatures. It's not too hard. As long as you don't talk to the same person twice in a row, you can ask the same two or three ghosts for all 10 signatures. Don't worry if they ask for ecto-tokens. Just ask someone else if you don't want to pay. Also logging out and back in will reset the villagers and you can get them to sign again. *With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas, who will ask you to go to Necrovarus and present him with the petition form. Necrovarus will get so angry over the dissension that he'll burn the petition and drop a bone key. Pick it up, and head upstairs. Make sure you use the key on the locked door to get into his room, otherwise the Ghost Disciple nearby won't let you. Open and search the coffin to find the mystical robes that belong to Necrovarus. The Manual Items needed for this part: Around 300 coins and oak longbow. *Head back to the port and bank. From the bank, take around 300 coins (more or less depending on your luck, 300 to be safe) and the oak longbow. *Talk to Ak Haranu, a human wandering around the docks (or the shore) east of the inn. He'll tell you he has the manual, but in trade for it, he wants Robin's signature on an oak longbow. *Walk to the inn, and talk to Robin. He'll challenge you to a game of Rune-Draw. Rune-Draw is a game of chance similar to Blackjack. Beat him at it a few times until he owes you 100 coins. He will give you a signed longbow to repay the debt. Take it back to the trader and he'll give you the manual you need. Using the Spell Items needed for this part: Robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak. *Return to the Old Crone with the robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak in your possession. Give all this to her, and she'll cast the spell on your amulet. (By dancing) *Head back to the Ectofuntus, and make sure you're not being attacked by a vampire or anything, as this will interrupt your conversation. It may be easier travelling along the north coast, where you will be unlikely to be attacked. *Talk to Necrovarus, and command him to release all the ghosts he's holding. (You can also ask him to tell a joke or do a chicken impression without discharging the amulet.) Just keep going through the conversation until the very end. *Enter Port Phasmatys one last time (you don't have to pay anymore), and talk to Velorina to tell her the good news. Rewards *2 Quest Points *2,400 Prayer Experience *Free passage to Port Phasmatys *The Ectophial allows you a direct teleport to the Ectofuntus. You automatically refill the Ectophial at the Ectofuntus after you teleport. Though you can only possess one Ectophial at a time, you can re-obtain Ectophials for an unlimited number of times for free. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Shipwrecked * Dragontooth Island Trivia *When enchanting the Amulet of Ghostspeak, the Old Crone uses the old Dance emote animation. *If you choose the 2 other options when trying to control Necrovarus, the Amulet of Ghostspeak will keep its charge. *While wearing the Bedsheet, your character's skin tone in the chat box automatically changes to being white. *When you talk to a ghost villager, before you help with the petition, your character will go 'wooo wooo wooooo,' to which the villager will reply, 'I'm sorry, I don't speak Ghost,' even though he is a ghost himself. *Velorina is the only ghost in the port whose face doesn't appear green in the chat box. *If you obtain several map pieces of one kind they will disappear when you assemble the map. If you drop them before completing the map you simply get to keep the map pieces. *After completing the quest, the Adventurer's Log will read: "Necrovarus's mind was mine! Alright, it was just for a moment, but I made the evil shade give up control over the people of Phasmatys." *If you take off the ghostspeak amulet in Port Phasmayts Gravingas (The protesting ghost with the kind of strike sign) will be facing west and say 'Woo woo Woo!', but when you wear the ghostspeak amulet he will face north and say things such as 'Don't stay silent - victory in numbers!' or 'Down with Necrovarus!' *If you have the slimed bedsheet in your inventory, you will be unable to take a charter ship. The crewmember will remark "You're not taking that filthy thing on this ship!" He will also say this if the bed sheet is not slimed. *The Music track Dragontooth Island could be also unlocked in Karamja, due to a glitch. Category:Quests